


Scars

by carolinecrane



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr ficlet, this one about scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Warm fingers trail along Kurt’s bicep, dipping into the bend of his elbow to trace the slightly raised skin there. The scar’s been there so long that Kurt hardly even notices it anymore, doesn’t pay attention to it in the shower or even when he’s being intimate with someone. But he remembers how it got there, and the irony of Noah Puckerman tracing it isn’t lost on him.

“Where’d you get this?”

He doesn’t flinch away from Puck’s touch, exactly. Instead he shifts onto his side, back to Puck and pressing back into the solid warmth of Puck’s chest. Casual, or so he thinks, but when Puck’s hand slides down his side and his lips brush Kurt’s shoulder, he can tell Puck’s not going to just let it go.

“What’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem,” Kurt answers, then he reaches down to catch Puck’s hand where it’s resting on his hip. ”I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

“Give me a break, babe. I know you,” Puck says, and Kurt laughs at the understatement.

“It’s nothing,” Kurt says, and it’s really not, but he shifts onto his back again anyway, reaching up to curve his fingers around Puck’s cheek. ”It was a long time ago.”

“What?” Puck says, and Kurt feels the moment when his muscles tense, as though he’s expecting not to like what he’s about to hear. Which is the whole reason Kurt was trying to avoid saying it, but he knows if he keeps dodging the question it’ll be even worse in the long run.

“I’ve had it since high school,” Kurt answers. ”Freshman year. I think it was the second or third time the football team tossed me in the dumpster. I hadn’t exactly learned to tuck my arms in yet and I caught my elbow on the side of the dumpster. It was the only time you ever drew blood.”

For a second Puck looks furious, and Kurt’s heart picks up speed. Kurt knows Puck’s not mad at him, but he almost wishes he were, because that would be better than Puck being mad at himself for something that happened years ago. It feels like another lifetime, especially when he compares the dumb kid Puck was to the man lying next to him.

Kurt leans up to press a kiss to Puck’s jaw, then his lips and when Puck closes his eyes, Kurt kisses each eyelid. ”It’s okay,” he murmurs, then, “I forgave you a long time ago.”

“Yeah, I know,” Puck says, and when he opens his eyes again he looks so sad that Kurt’s heart aches for him. He knows Puck still hasn’t forgiven himself, and Kurt’s not sure how to help him with that. So he kisses Puck again, then he tugs him back down onto the mattress and wraps his arms around Puck’s shoulders.

Puck’s cheek is pressed against his chest, and when his fingers trace Kurt’s scar he reaches up to catch Puck’s hand. He lets Kurt thread their fingers together, pulling them up to his mouth to brush his lips across Kurt’s knuckles. Then he leans in and presses a kiss to Kurt’s scar, and when he takes a shaky breath against Kurt’s skin, Kurt knows he’s trying to hold himself together.

“I’ll never hurt you again. You know that, right?” Puck says, lifting his head to meet Kurt’s gaze, and when Kurt smiles and nods against the pillow, Puck takes another shaky breath.

“Of course I do,” Kurt answers without hesitating, because he’s learned that he can’t count on much in life, but that much he knows he can be sure of.


End file.
